Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a health care, and more specifically, to a health care plan that generates derived observations from data received from a patient.
Description of the Related Art
In the health care field, a care plan is a set of tasks provided by a health care practitioner (e.g., a doctor) to a patient. Historically, such a care plan is a written document that provides directions and routines for the patient to follow to manage certain health conditions. The care plan may include a set of tasks (e.g., exercise for a given duration) for the patient to perform, content that educates the patient about a diagnosed condition (e.g., brochures describing the diagnosed condition), and logs for the patient to periodically record information in (e.g., weight, blood pressure, etc.). As an example, a doctor might create a care plan for a patient with hypertension that includes several brochures describing hypertension and hypertension treatment and assigned tasks such as walking on a treadmill for thirty minutes each morning, drinking a glass of water every three hours, and recording blood pressure at the end of each day. Thus, as part of the treatment of the condition, the patient is expected to adhere to the tasks listed in the care plan and to then follow up with the doctor in a subsequent appointment to assess the patient's progress.
The current care plan approach has several shortcomings. For instance, a care plan for a particular condition is often tailored towards the condition itself, without considering relevant details about a patient. Typically, once a doctor has diagnosed a patient with a particular condition, the doctor prints out a “one size fits all” care plan for the individual that instructs the individual on how to manage the condition. Under such a care plan, the doctor often has no way of determining the patient's adherence to the care plan until a follow-up appointment. Further, a paper care plan may be limited in types of data that can be collected from a patient. As a result, a doctor might not have as much information needed to make a meaningful analysis. For example, a care plan may require the patient to record his heart rate at different points of the day. Although the doctor may use the patient's pulse readings in analyzing the patient's condition for a given day, the doctor may want other patient metrics to provide a fuller analysis.